TE APUESTO
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Una fiesta, unas cuantas copas, y estar cerca de la persona que tanto quiere, asi uno nunca sabe lo que podria ocurrir HOROxREN, ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON. FIC TERMINADO
1. LA APUESTA

¡¡HELLO n0n!! He vuelto a las andanzas en la sección de Shaman King n—n, aunque dudo siquiera que sepan quien soy ¬¬UU.

Sobra decir que Shaman King no me pertenece TT-TT, pero si así fuera Ren seria mío n—n, ojo que no estoy diciendo que sea mío ¬¬, pero si alguien me lo regala no me enojo n-nUU.

En todo caso este es un HoroxRen, oyeron ¬¬, ¡¡¡HOROxREN!!! ALERTA DE LIME (y próximo Lemon n-n), Homo fóbicos huyan.

Fic desde el punto de vista del siempre lindo y Kawaii Ren n---n

CAPITULO UNO: LA APUESTA

El que haya dicho que vivir con Yho y compañía iba a ser una vida fácil y tranquila deberían matarlo.

Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado, el Asakura llorando mientras su prometida toma el tiempo del entrenamiento, Ryo limpiando la casa, Manta pagando las deudas, Tamao cocinando, Horo-Horo entrenando igual que Yho siendo dirigido por su pequeña hermana.

Pero este día era especial, es el cumpleaños de Ryo por lo que su pandilla le organizaba una fiesta, así que teníamos personas corriendo de un lado a otro, yendo por aquí, trayendo por halla.

No me sorprendía de que Anna hubiera aceptado, para los demás era algo desconcertante, pero si supieran la alta cuota que cobro por hacer la fiesta en un sitio "publico" no se sorprenderían; la itako dio unos muy buenos argumentos, empezando porque la pensión Asakura albergaba los baños termales.

Yo no estaba entrenando, ahora no me sentía con aminos, además de que había terminado mi entrenamiento al amanecer, a diferencia de ellos, que es medio día.

Mi hermana me había llamado, quería que regresara, valla sorpresa, pero no sabia que hacer; es decir no creo estar haciendo algo importante en este lugar, claro además de vivir con "tranquilidad"; me gusta estar con mis amigos, puede que nunca lo diga, no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero estoy seguro que ellos lo saben.

La mayoría de nosotros ya contaba con los 17 años, había pasado mucho tiempo desde el torneo de Shamanes; Lyserg como era de esperarse regreso a Inglaterra, y Chocolove estaba en Estados Unidos, su país natal.

Anna e Yho hacia pocas semanas que formalizaron su compromiso, era comprensible ya que en menos de un año cumplirían la mayoría de edad, y con ello la fecha limite para decidir que hacer con sus vidas.

Tamao se había entristecido bastante, la pobre chica decía estar perdidamente enamorada de su "joven Yho", pero se recupero, al parecer no era amor lo que sentía, quizás un simple cariño, o algo así; tal vez ella conseguiría novio rápidamente, pues se había puesto muy bonita con el pasar de los años, si no fuera por su timidez seguramente ya hasta tendría un compromiso.

Horo-Horo y Pilika, ambos venían de vez en cuando, las obligaciones con su pueblo eran demasiadas, pero cuando conseguían un tiempo libre se quedaban alrededor de uno o dos meses; la peliazul también se había vuelto una encantadora adolescente, mas su hermano era demasiado celoso para con ella, cosa que me tiene sin cuidado, Pilika no me gusta por muy bonita que sea, es algo complicado, pero no podría verla como una novia.

Mientras que a Horo-Horo le sentaron bastante bien los años, seguía siendo mas alto que yo, su cuerpo estaba bien formado a causa del arduo entrenamiento, además de los pequeños mechones de cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

Yo no vivía en la casa de los Asakura, tenía un departamento, pero los visitaba mucho, en especial por la insistencia de Bason.

-Falta mucho Annita TT-TT-

-10 minutos.

-TT-TT

-Vamos usted puede amo Yho TT-TT-

Esa conversación me hizo observarlos, ambos eran perfectos para estar juntos, se complementaban, la Itako con su pálida piel que acentuaba perfectamente los cabellos dorados, dándole un gran atractivo, y eso lo había notado perfectamente el Asakura, claro que su carácter seguía intocable, fría, calculadora y sumamente astuta, a diferencia de Yho que no cambiaba, siempre con su inquebrantable optimismo y esa sonrisa algo despistada.

Sonreí levemente, pues a pesar de haber mucho ruido por todos lados se sentía una gran tranquilidad, aquella que solo puede ser proporcionada por las personas que uno aprecia.

Alce mi cabeza viendo como las nubes pasaban, dejando que el viento jugara con mi cabello, a esta hora de la tarde hacia una brisa refrescante.

Pero mis pensamientos siempre me traicionaban, llevándome de vuelta a la misma pregunta

"¿debo regresar?"

-Es un espectáculo bastante entretenido-

Gire para ver a la persona que me hablaba, aunque no tenia necesidad hacerlo para saber quien era, pues su voz la había memorizado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Si tu lo dices Horo-Horo- respondí con simplicidad

Él se sentó a mi lado, y yo volví mi atención al cielo, supongo que ya había terminado con su entrenamiento, pues su hermana no estaba haciendo un escándalo por haberse escapado.

Para mi era agradable tenerlo cerca pero no podía verlo tan fijamente, en especial porque su camiseta esta húmeda y adherida a su pecho, y detesto sonrojarme cuando lo veo así, lo peor de todo es le encanta hacerme eso, quien sabe porque.

-Hermano voy a salir con Ta...... ¡HOLA REN!

Que cambio tan brusco de conversación, las palabras de Pilika me hicieron verla de reojo y con un leve asentimiento la salude, a lo que ella sonrió ampliamente, hasta terminar sentándose a mi lado.

-¿vas a estar en la fiesta de Ryo?- me pregunto entusiasmada

-No lo se

Realmente no sabía si valía la pena quedarse, es decir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, aunque quizás necesitaba distraerme y no pensar tanto en el problema.

-Tal vez-

Ese 'Tal vez' sonaba mas como una afirmación, cosa que pareció comprender, así que con una sonrisa se despidió de su hermano y salio.

-Ay si tu tan importante que te haces de rogar RenTado

-Cállate Hoto-Hoto

-¡¿Qué quieres pelear?!

-No tengo tiempo para perder contigo-

Pensé que se molestaría por mi comentario, pero muy al contrario de eso, solo sonrió con un toque de malicia en sus ojos, que ciertamente me dejo desconcertado.

-Ya veo- dijo inclinándose un poco hacia mi- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de perder.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste, me tienes miedo Rentado-

Siempre encuentra la manera de sacarme de quicio, así que sin pensarlo dos veces mi lanza apareció en mis manos, mientras él sacaba su estatuilla.

El despliegue de poder espiritual por el patio no se hizo esperar, ambos estábamos concentrados en los movimientos del otro, esperando un pequeño desliz, o cualquier otro descuido que nos ayudara a ganar.

-¡¡KOLORO!!

-¡¡BASON!!

Solo es en estos momentos puedo observarlo fijamente y sin la necesidad de ocultar el interés que me causa cada movimiento que efectúa, poder memorizar cada acto, cada acción que nos acerca en pequeños roces que solo son para atacar y defender, pero al fin y al cabo es el contacto mas cercano que puedo esperar.

Me es imposible no sonreír cuando lo tengo cerca, algo que él toma como un acto de arrogancia, pero esta bien, es mejor que lo vea así y no como otra cosa.

-¡VAN A DESTRUIR EL PATIO!

_**PUM**_

Lo siguiente que sentimos fue un fuerte golpe, producto de los espíritus de la Itako que ahora nos veía con frialdad con esa mirada tan penetrante como la noche.

Nos quedamos sentados en el pasto viendo como Anna daba media vuelta dejándonos solos, suspire derrotado y guarde mi cuchilla poniéndome de pie ya dispuesto a volver a mi departamento.

-¿Ya te vas?

Gire para verlo, él también se había parado y se encontraba a unos pasos de mi, por lo que me encogí de hombros y le di la espada para seguir con mi camino.

-Si, nos vemos

Fue lo único que dije antes de salir de la pensión Asakura, por ahora tenia que pensar en la propuesta de mi hermana, pues aquí también atiendo los negocios de los Tao, y por temporadas regreso a China, pero esta vez es diferente, regresar permanentemente era una decisión difícil.

Camine por las calles algo solitarias, prefiero caminar es mas relajante, te ayuda a tener contacto con la poca naturaleza que ahí en la cuidad, en especial escuchar el cantar del viento.

Deje que el viento jugara con mi cabello, mientras que mis ojos dorados se posaban en el camino, no tenia a ningún lugar al cual ir, suspire nuevamente, lo mejor seria regresar a mi departamento, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Pasos pesados y sin mucho ánimo fueron efectuados, la mirada puesta en el suelo, ignorando los leves murmullos de jovencitas que me veían pasar.

Si me hubieran conocido como era antes no se atreverían ni a respirar cerca de mí, pues yo era un asesino, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, y la única salvación de la oscuridad fue proporcionada por mis amigos, esa es otra de las razones por las cuales no quiero partir.

Ellos me han dado toda su amistad, y no estoy seguro de haberles correspondido como se debe.

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios, y volví mi mirada en el camino o estoy seguro que me estrellaría contra un poste si no veo por donde voy.

-Creo que es justo dejar que ellos vivan sus vidas y yo seguir con la mía

Murmure quedadamente, observando sin atención a las personas que pasaban a mi lado.

....si creo que es lo justo.

Y entre pensamientos y suspiros llegue al lugar deseado, abrí la puerta, el apartamento no era demasiado grande, apenas para una persona pero era justo lo que necesitaba, las paredes blancas, le daban cierto toque de tranquilidad; lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la habitación y acostarme en la cama, no sentía deseo de hacer otra cosa

Estaba boca abajo dejando que el mullido colchón me relajara junto con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, la cual mecía delicadamente las cortinas blancas.

Gire un poco para ver el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, colocando las manos atrás de mi cabeza para apoyarla mejor.

¿Si regresaba a china que perdería?

"Horo-Horo"

Demonios, porque tengo que pensar en él, y la sola mención de su nombre me hizo sonrojar sin ningún motivo, por lo que cogí una almohada cercana y la coloque sobre mi rostro.

Tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, el ainu es mi amigo, nada mas, debo tener eso bien claro.

_**RING, RING **_

Con lentitud aparte la almohada de mi rostro al oír el teléfono sonar, y estire la mano sin la necesidad de pararme.

-Diga

-_¿Ren?_

Mi corazón pareció dar un vuelco al oír esa voz al otro lado del teléfono, por lo que me incorpore rápidamente quedando sentando en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres Horo-Horo?- pregunte lo mas natural que pude, pues no se porque de un momento a otro me sentía nervioso.

-_A bueno...yo...solo quería preguntarte si ibas a venir_

Abrí ligeramente mis labios para responder sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa debido al repentino interés del ainu, pero Horo-Horo pareció caer en cuenta de lo extraño que sonaban esas palabras teniendo en cuenta que somos rivales.

-_Solo porque Pilika quiere saber_

-Ah- dije sin mucho animo- No lo se

De nuevo me acosté en la cama viendo el techo, sintiendo una agradable sensación por el solo hecho de oírlo respirar al otro lado de la línea, aunque la idea de que me llame por encargo de su hermanita no me hace mucha gracia.

-_Nos daría mucho gusto que vinieras_

Esta vez lo dijo suavemente, como un susurro que pude entender a la perfección.

-En especial a Pilika- suspire algo cansado- Mira si tu hermanita quiere hablar conmigo que lo haga, yo no me enojare.

Quizás soné algo molesto, pues de inmediato Horo-Horo comenzó hablar apresuradamente, balbuceando palabras incomprensibles para mi.

-_No, ella no me pidió que te llamara- _soltó repentinamente

Parecía que nos hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, pues ninguno de los dos hablo después de eso, yo aun intentaba poner algo de coherencia a sus palabras, mientras que del otro lado podía sentirlo algo nervioso.

-¿Si Pilika no te dijo que llamaras porque lo haces?- pregunte algo dudoso.

Pero no obtuve respuesta, hubo un corto silencio que fue roto en cuanto lo escuche hablar de manera un poco mas seria.

-_¿Querías que ella te llamara?_

-No, en realidad no- le respondí con tranquilidad- Pero no deberías ser tan celoso con tu hermana

-_¿Por qué?-_ indago curioso- _¿acaso te interesa Pilika?_

-No- dije sencillamente suponiendo que se encontraba molesto por lo celoso que es para con ella.

-_¿seguro?_

-Si te lo digo es porque estoy seguro Hoto-Hoto, no tengo la necesidad de ocultarte nada.

-_Quizás porque me tienes miedo- _dijo divertido

-Si claro- respondí sarcásticamente

-_¿entonces bienes?_

No pude sino sonreír por la insistencia del ainu, algo que pareció notar ya que se reprendió por el teléfono diciendo algo que no alcance a entender.

-No lo se- volví a repetir divertido

-_Si piensas que te voy a rogar estas muy equivocado RenTado-_

Esta vez no pude sino reír ante el tono infantil lleno de reproche, por mucho que haya crecido Horo-Horo sigue siendo tan tierno como siempre.

¡Un momento! ¿Yo pensé eso?, no, no, tengo que dejar de hacer eso.

-Si ahí estaré- respondí mientras colocaba una mano en mi frente intentando apartar esos pensamientos.

-_Genial, entonces te veo en la noche_

-Si de acuerdo

Y después de eso colgó, yo me quede un momento con el teléfono en la mano, para después colgarlo, colocando de nuevo la almohada en mi cabeza.

-¡¿Qué voy hacer?!

Dije como si alguien me fuera a responder, tratando de no ahogarme en mis propios pensamientos e intentando que el tono carmesí de mis mejillas desapareciera pues desde que escuche la voz del ainu no había desaparecido.

Tenía a mi clan el cual me había dado la libertad desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no era un asesino a sangre fría, pero no por ello el apellido Tao había desaparecido, su repentina llamada podía ser negada, siempre y cuando hubiera una buena razón para rechazarla.

Pero por otro lado estaban mis amigos, aquellos que me libraron de la tiranía de clan Tao, en especial a...

Apreté con más fuerza la almohada contra mi rostro, intentando alejar todo tipo de pensamiento.

Me gire otra vez, dejando de lado la almohada, quedando boca abajo, viendo fijamente la alfombra del piso.

Quien sabe por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pues sentía los ojos pesados, estaba cansado, de haberme levantado tan temprano para entrenar, y el escuchar el suave canto del viento no ayudaba a mantenerme despierto.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

_**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, **_

-Señorito

_**RING, RING, RING**_

-¡Señorito!

-¿Mmm?

Debido a la insistencia de Bason, alce un poco la cabeza ante el desesperante sonido del teléfono, y con mi mano palpe torpemente hasta hallar mi objetivo.

-Diga- dije de manera soñolienta

-_¿Ren?_

-Si-

-_Soy yo Pilika, ¿llame en un momento inoportuno?_

-No yo.... ¿que deseas?

Me acomode mejor, e intente de enfocar mi vista, dándome cuenta de una cosa...

...ya era de noche.

Cerré los ojos cansado, para luego abrirlos y ver hacia la ventana, el viento aun seguía igual de refrescante, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la hermosa luna llena, la cual desplegaba orgullosa sus rayos de luz a través de mi ventana.

-_Bueno yo quería saber si vendrías-_dijo de manera tímida

-Si- respondí con simplicidad

-¿_Vendrás con alguien?_

-No

-_Genial, entonces te espero _

Ni siquiera pude despedirme ya que colgó rápidamente, dejándome con las palabras en la boca, pero no le di mucha importancia, solo colgué otra vez el teléfono y vi la hora del reloj que estaba en la pared.

-8:30

Murmure entre la oscuridad, había dormido demasiado, así que me levante para despertarme por completo, dispuesto a darme una ducha.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

Luego de haberme alistado salí del apartamento, las calles ahora se veían iluminadas por las luces de las casas, y había varias personas cerca caminando de un lado a otro para llegar a sus hogares o simplemente para divertirse.

Camine ni reparar mayor atención en ellos, últimamente siento mas deseos de caminar, además de que no me toma mucho tiempo llegar a la pensión Asakura, unos 20 ó 30 minutos quizás menos.

Vi los rostros despreocupados de los humanos, y fruncí molesto el ceño en cuanto tiran basura al suelo o contamina el aire, realmente no saben apreciar lo que tienen, ya que es precisamente eso lo que destruye los bosques, el lugar donde habitan un sin numero de espíritus

"Horo-Horo"

Oh claro, el ainu lucha por esa causa, sinceramente cada cosa me lleva a él, hasta mis propios pensamientos me traicionan.

Suspire ya resignado, sin intentar esta vez negarme a lo que pensaba, pero un ruido me hizo reaccionar.

-Hola Ren

No supe en realidad cuanto tiempo me había perdido en mis pensamientos, esto cada vez es mas frecuente y ya no me sorprende, por lo que me encogí de hombros tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención.

-Hola Yho

Salude al Asakura que se encontraba en la puerta, el ruido que había escuchado, no era sino la música que provenía de la pensión.

-Entra, la fiesta esta muy divertida- dijo Yho

-¿entonces porque estas afuera?

Yho rió ante mi pregunta, con aquella risita tan característica en él, realmente extrañaría esos pequeños detalles.

-Estoy esperando a Annita

Es cierto la sacerdotisa había ido ha hablar con los abuelos de Yho esta tarde, ya que ellos se encontraban en la ciudad, y debían arreglar los preparativos para la boda.

-Pero tú entra- me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda

Di un leve asentimiento y de dispuse a entrar, dejando atrás al shaman, sintiendo la estridente música en los oídos, pero no me asombraba todo eso había sido iniciativa de la pandilla de Ryo.

-¬¬UU

En la sala que estaban reunidos todos había un gran letrero de Neon alumbrado por bombillos multicolores que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RYO", era algo extravagante, pero esos son los gustos de Ryo.

-¡Ren que bueno que viniste!-

El efusivo saludo del shaman de la espada de madera me cogió desprevenido, y ahora Ryo me abrazaba fuertemente casi hasta dejarme sin aire.

-Toma

Le dije intentando quitármelo de encima, cosa que resulto, pues inmediatamente me arrebato su regalo.

Se notaba que Ryo había bebido un poco, pues ese inconfundible aroma lo rodeaba; di un vistazo en los presentes, la pandilla del shaman reía y hablaba animadamente entre ellos o con los shamanes presentes, ósea Ryo y Horo-Horo, mientras que la hermanita de este se encontraba ayudando a servir a Tamao.

-¿Gusta joven Ren?- dijo ofreciéndome algo de ponche.

-Si gracias Tamao

Respondí cogiendo el baso, acercándolo lentamente para percibir el intenso olor a este, lo probé un poco pero eso me basto para ver la gran cantidad de licor que habían usado para hacerlo.

-¡REN!

Casi tiro el baso, pues Pilika había saltado para colgarse de mi cuello, y el repentino acto casi logra tumbarme al suelo.

-¿Pilika?- pregunte algo sorprendido por el atrevimiento de esta.

-¡Ren que bueno que viniste!, me estaba preocupando- me regaño con ese tono infantil tan tierno en ella- Cuando te llame pensé que estabas con otra persona ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en contestar?

Tamao que aun estaba cerca solo podía observar asombrada la escena, así que volví a pasarle el baso de ponche, para tener ambas manos libres y apartar las de Pilika.

-Creo que tomaste demasiado Pilika- le dije apartándola de mi lado, viéndola fijamente, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Claro que no, además aun no respondes a mi pregunta

Hizo un puchero, al mismo tiempo que sus manos rodeaban mi cuello, teniendo cierto tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¡Pilika!

Escuche detrás de mí a Horo-Horo, el cual aparto a su hermana y se la llevo pese a las insistentes palabras de esta para quedarse.

-Esta será una larga noche

Susurre, tomando nuevamente el ponche que Tamao mantenía en una bandeja, para luego irme a sentar.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

1:30 AM

Estaba aburrido, los amigos de Ryo no hacia nada más que hablar de motos, o chicas; Anna y Tamao hablaban tranquilamente, mientras que Pilika se entretenía cantando con Ryo, mientras su hermano intentaba que se bajara de la mesa.

Yho como siempre estaba con Manta, el cual no había crecido mucho en estos años, pero a pesar de su edad administraba uno de los negocios de su padre, y por lo que se ya tiene su propia empresa.

Bien vine, salude, le entregue su regalo a Ryo así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, por lo que me pare.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche Ren?- pregunto Yho a lo que alce una ceja de modo de duda- Estoy seguro que a Anna no le importa

La sola mención de la sacerdotisa nos hizo sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica, fue un acto reflejo por parte del Asakura posar su mirada en la sacerdotisa, la cual le reclamaba por hacer invitaciones sin su consentimiento. Pero al fijar mi mirada en la de ella supe que contaba con su aprobación.

-De acuerdo

Accedí dando media vuelta con la intención de ir a la que era mi habitual habitación, quería alejarme de esa algarabía.

Subí las escaleras, el ruido había aminorado pero no lo suficiente, así que abrí la puerta cerrándola atrás mío, ya dispuesto a descansar.

Estaba oscura, tan sola, me recosté contra la puerta y baje mi mirada, sonriendo débilmente.

-Extrañare todo esto

Murmure quedadamente, sonriendo aun mas al notarme tan nostálgico, pero esa era la decisión que había tomado, ya que no había nada que me atara a este lugar, claro estaban mis amigos, pero esa no era una razón suficiente, no para mi dinastía.

Y no podía aferrarme a algo de lo cual no estaba seguro.

_**TOCK, TOCK**_

-¿Ren?

Me quite de la puerta al oír el llamado del ainu, por lo que abrí sin dudarlo, de haber sido otra persona no habría respondido.

-¿Qué quieres Hoto-Hoto?- pregunte una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, permitiéndome verlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Horo-Horo entro a la habitación viéndome directamente a los ojos, y mi pregunta fue respondida con otra, pero solo me encogí de hombros dando a entender que nada me ocurría.

-¿No deberías estar con tu hermana?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba al marco de la ventana y me sentaba.

-No, ella se quedo dormida-

Respondió apoyándose en la pared, cerca de donde me encontraba, más yo solo observaba la luz de la luna.

Ninguno hablo después de eso, no me incomodaba su silencio, nunca me a incomodado su compañía pero el que no estuviera hablando de lo que sea era desconcertante.

Puede que este exagerando, así que decidí no darle tanta importancia, solo lo observe de reojo y el notarlo inquieto logro ponerme curioso, mas no dije nada, él me diría que me pasa si es que quiere.

-Te propongo algo RenTao ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

Dijo con ánimo el ainu rompiendo el silencio, teniendo cierta picardía tan característica impresa en su sonrisa, por lo que no pude sino alzar una ceja elegantemente, cuestionando su propuesta.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?- indague curioso

-Primero acepta y luego te digo- me condiciono

-De ninguna manera.

Mi negación hizo que Horo-Horo sonriera mas ampliamente si es posible, mientras que se acercaba tan solo un poco.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto desafiante- ¿acaso no te crees capaz de ganar?

Estaba intentando provocarme, por lo que cruce mis brazos y los observe fijamente intentando descubrir que tipo de trampa me tenía el ainu.

-Dime de que se trata y luego acepto- propuse

-Acepta y luego te digo

-No lo haré, como si no te conociera

-No sabía que el GRAN REN TAO le tuviera MIEDO a una pequeña apuesta.

-Esta bien acepto

Esas ultimas palabras escaparon de mis labios de manera involuntaria, por lo que me reprendí mentalmente; vamos él me conoce bien, demasiado bien diría yo, parece increíble saber que Horo-Horo se toma la molestia de ver lo que otros no notan.

Y ahora no sabia si retractarme de mis palabras pues el ainu tenia un brillo malicioso en sus profundos ojos; lo observe un rato, para luego ver hacia otro lugar, ningún sitio en particular, cualquier cosa con tal de no perderme en su mirada.

-Bien- dije- Ya acepte, ahora dime

Pude escuchar una leve risita que me hizo posar mis ojos de nuevo en él, logrando que en la mirada de cada uno no existiera nadie mas; odio cuando hace eso, pues de un momento a otro me inquieta su silencio y el hecho de que me vea tan profundamente provoca un leve sonrojo.

-Te apuesto....

Se detuvo de repente mientras tenia lo que a mi me parecía un tono escarlata en sus mejillas; parpadee un par de veces aun sin comprender los que me quería decir.

-Te apuesto...-continuo- que puedo besarte sin tocar tus labios

Me quede en blanco, si él estaba sonrojado yo parecía un semáforo en Stop en la habitación, con los ojos abiertos grandes de sorpresa y los labios entreabiertos tratando de comprender las palabras dichas.

Fue entonces que la poca razón que me quedaba pudo reaccionar.

-¡Eso no es posible!- dije a lo que él se acerco mucho mas logrando que me parara de mi sitio.

-Si, si lo es- me aseguro- Por eso te apuesto a que puedo.

Me había recostado contra la pared y el ainu se acerco peligrosamente, ya no tenia a donde ir.

Lo observe de forma incrédula ¿acaso había tomado demasiado?, sin embargo se veía bastante seguro de sus palabras, y la maliciosa sonrisa aun no desaparecía de sus labios.

-Ya aceptaste la apuesta

Dijo, quizás porque pudo descifrar mi mirada, así que se inclino un poco hasta el punto en que rozaba mis labios al hablar, colocando ambos brazos contra la pared y a cada lado de mi cabeza, imposibilitado cualquier intento de escape.

-No puedes retractarte.

Fue inevitable el no estremecerme, mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho, e instintivamente retrocedí, pegando la espalda contra la pared; manteniendo siempre mi mirada en los labios que se acercaban lentamente a los míos.

-Estas loco Hoto-Hoto

Alcance a articular, pero mis palabras no parecieron molestarle, y no esperaba que lo hicieran porque en ese momento parecía todo menos intimidante, él solo sonrió, mas toda su atención parecía centrada en el inquisitivo roce de nuestros labios al hablar, al respirar, al simple hecho de poder tener un contacto tan leve, sintiendo el aliento del otro fundirse con el propio.

Toda la razón parecía abandonarme y la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en alejarme, ya que no sabia cuales era las intenciones del ainu, y se que si me quedo puedo hacer algo que tal vez dañaría nuestra amistad, pero una mano en mi hombrote detuvo, Horo-Horo estaba igual de sonriente, sin haberse apartado ni un solo cm.

-No puedes....irte....has...ta que acabe...la apuesta

Palabras entrecortadas debido a la leve caricia de nuestros labios, que se alejaba y acercaban al mismo tiempo en un embelezarte juego que culmino en el momento en que unas manos se posaron en mis mejillas, mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, además del intenso rojo escarlata de mi rostro debido a la cercanía que con lentitud se fue reduciendo a nada.

El corazón palpito con más fuerza y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente al sentir la tan anhelante fricción que dio paso a un movimiento sutil, producto de unos finos labios sobre los míos, los cuales comenzaron a ser recorridos con algo de timidez, quizás el ainu este nervioso de mi reacción, ya que no había respondido, demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo.

Pensar en eso me hizo sonreír internamente, ahora si se inquietaba, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que él inicio con todo esto.

Mas un suspiro involuntario y un pequeño estremecimiento fue imposible contener en cuanto una húmeda intrusa comenzó a lamer y recorrer mis labios, delineándolos perfectamente, dejando que el dulce sabor del ponche embriagara cada uno de mis sentidos.

Pero aquel casi inaudible sonido lo hizo estremecer, obligándolo a acercarse más a mí, haciendo que las manos que aun descansaban a cada lado de mis mejillas me acercaran para poner más presión en el beso.

Y debido al leve suspiro mis labios se abrieron ligeramente, permitiéndole a Horo-Horo irrumpir con atrevimiento mi boca, explorando con deliberada lentitud, enloqueciendo cada parte que tocara, dejando que la razón y la poca coherencia que aun me quedaban se fueran de vacaciones.

Ya no quería pensar en nada, solo deje que mis manos subieran hasta rodear su cuello, respondiendo con lentitud el atrevido beso, siendo yo el que se estremeció al sentir el contacto de nuestras lenguas jugar en el interior de nuestras bocas.

Podía sentirlo, ese fiero tono carmesí en mis pálidas mejillas, el latir exasperado de mi corazón y el tan calido e intoxicante sabor de Horo-Horo combinado con el dulce del licor invadir mi boca, con cada toque, con cada caricia de nuestros labios al besarnos.

Batallando, jugando pero siempre teniendo aquella sensualidad tan desbordante que nos llevaba a ansiar mas el cuerpo del contrario; mis manos alrededor de su cuello lo acercaban de tal forma que acomodo sus piernas entre las mías, produciendo una tentadora presión con sus caderas.

Ese descarado movimiento me dejo sin aire, y de mis labios solo pudo escapar un leve 'mmmmm' que a él pareció encantarle pues una de sus manos pasó atrás de mi nuca acariciando mi cabello, haciendo más necesario sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Pero fue el ainu el que se acerco esta vez, acorralándome entre la pared y él....

...grave error.

'mmmmmmm' fue el gemido compartido que nos estremeció debido a la enloquecedora fricción de nuestras caderas.

Nos fuimos separando cuando el aire se hizo necesario, dejando el húmedo rastro de saliva en nuestros labios, la cual quemaba más que el fuego.

Las respiraciones descontroladas aun fundiéndose entre si, los ojos cerrados y los labios ardiendo de deseo capturando un aire que entraba caliente en los pulmones, en un inútil intento por recuperar el aliento robado.

Sin poder resistir más ese roce nos acercamos dando un muy leve beso, tranquilo, calmado, pero tan necesario como lo era respirar.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, sintiendo las mejillas calientes, mientras la mano del ainu descansaba sobre una de esta, en lo que podía calificarse como una caricia, aunque también podría estar equivocado.

Horo-Horo estaba sonriendo sin intentar ocultar el fiero tono carmín en sus finas mejillas, eso era algo imposible para mí, tener esa actitud tan calmada, ya que en este momento tenia un muy llamativo rubor en mi rostro y los ojos buscando una silenciosa respuesta, sin dejar de analizar al ainu.

La mano que estaba en mi nuca se deslizo para acompañar a la otra a cada lado de mi rostro, posándose con delicadeza, dejando que mis propias manos se colocaran en los hombros del shaman del norte.

Estábamos lo más cerca posible entre la oscuridad, esperando alguno, cosa que Horo-Horo comprendió de inmediato.

Sus manos se deslizaron de mis mejillas hasta mi cintura, estremeciéndome por completo ante las calidas manos que palparon perfectamente cada sitio que tocaban, como si quisieran memorizarlo.

Me jalo con suavidad hacia su propio cuerpo, logrando esta vez un intenso tono escarlata en mi rostro.

Pero aun esperaba una respuesta, así que el ainu se encogió de hombros, y sonrió con algo de torpeza, un gesto característico en él, que simplemente ya a sido estudiado con detalle.

-Perd

Fue lo único que se limito a decir, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía, y en mis ojos no cabía la sorpresa.

-Y me fascinaría volver a perder así contigo

Si lo que quería el ainu era verme morir de vergüenza lo había logrado, pues esas palabras lentas y sensuales fueron acompañadas por el acercamiento de nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo demasiada fricción de cierto punto que ya comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Estas loco Hoto-Hoto- dije con suavidad y lentitud, cerrando fuertemente los ojos ante ese movimiento tan placentero.

-¿Eso crees RenTado?- susurro en mi odio, dejando que su aliento abanicara contra mi piel, rozando deliberadamente la parte expuesta

Sus labios trazaban un lento camino cerca de mi oído, pero sin atreverse a tocar; mientras que yo apretaba con fuerza su camiseta e intentaba omitir los leves suspiros que me provocaba.

Las manos que envolvían mi cintura comenzaron a subir, en un muy lento trayecto que consiguió alzar la camisa negra.

-ah

Fue involuntario, y era debido a esas piernas entre las mías y las manos curiosas sobre mi cuerpo, además unos labios que me calentaban mi piel con su aliento.

Me jalo otra vez, cubriendo sus labios con los míos sellando el gemido compartido, pues su caderas envistieron levemente las mías, se hacia necesario ese tipo de toques, mas cercanía entre nosotros.

Nuestros besos eran desesperados, hambrientos, llenos de deseo y lujuria, pero había algo más, para mí había algo más, algo que necesitaba saber.

-aaahhh....es...espera

Logre articular cuando los labios del ainu se dirigieron por mi cuello, besando, dando pequeñas mordidas, recorriendo con su lengua, dejando un húmedo rastro, demasiado excitante como para poder pensar con claridad.

Con lentitud dejo su trabajo en mi cuello, y me observo directamente a los ojos, sin apartar las manos de mi camiseta, las cuales ya habían comenzado a desabrocharla, botón por botón, palpando con precisión cada parte descubierta.

-Sa...bes- dijo con voz entrecortada por la excitación- Tal...ah...vez si estoy loco...ahh

Dijo entre pequeños roces de su caderas con las mías, los cuales causaron el mismo efecto en mi, pues los ojos estaban semiabiertos, llenos de deseo y la sensación que pedía por mas, además de los labios entreabiertos, emitiendo leves suspiros que se veían opacados por el alto volumen de la música.

-Pero....es tú cu...lpa- concluyo mientras una de sus manos tocaba la piel de mi abdomen ya descubierta.

-¿Mí...culpa?- pregunte sin entender

Y antes de que respondiera sus labios nuevamente sellaron los míos, era delicioso ese sabor en Horo-Horo, aquel que envolvía mis sentidos mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban entre si.

Mis manos pronto cobraron vida propia ya que comenzaron a bajar, tocando por encima de la ropa el pecho del ainu, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

El beso termino, los labios estaban sonrojados y las manos inquietas explorando el cuerpo del contrario; pero yo aun tenia una pregunta sin responder, y eso se expreso en mi mirada dorada fija en la de Horo-Horo.

-Siempre....es...tú culpa- rectifico

Dejando que una de sus manos terminara de desabotonar mi camiseta, mientras que la otra se encontraba en la base de mi espalda baja, dirigiendo de nuevo sus labios a mi cuello, mientras que yo deslizaba mis manos por su pecho, llegando al final de su camisa para adentrarme por su piel.

-ahh

Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás para darle espacio, ya que había comenzado a recorre la base de mi cuello, haciendo chocar su aliento caliento por donde pasar; sentía mucho calor, y de vez en cuando mis caderas se movía haciendo fricción contra las del ainu, pidiendo por mas.

Una húmeda lengua, unos curiosos labios, y las pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello concluyeron cuando de nuevo busco mis labios, besando con hambre y deseos reprimidos, empujándome otra vez contra su cuerpo, produciendo aquel embriagante y lujurioso toque.

Pero Horo-Horo deslizo una de sus manos un poco mas abajo, presionándome mas contra la pared, obligándome a alzar una de mis piernas, la cual rodeo su cadera, liberando un fuerte gemido que estallo placenteramente en nuestras bocas producto del contacto directo.

Y luego de un fuerte estremecimiento por parte de ambos, continué explorando por debajo de su camiseta, descubriendo así la mitad de su abdomen, pero de un momento a otro lo empuje un poco como acto reflejo al sentir sus manos en el cinturón de mi pantalón.

-Es...tú culpa...-volvió a repetir intentado recuperar algo de aire- Por gustarme...en la forma....en...que me gustas.

Sus manos volvieron a ansiar mi cintura, reduciendo cualquier espacio entre nosotros, apoyando nuevamente su frente contra la mía, esperando mi reacción.

Por lo que mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y lo observe directamente a los ojos, aun con la respiración descontrolada, y el intenso tono escarlata en mi rostro, teniendo una leve sonrisa en mis sonrojados labios.

CONTINUARA:

WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ, lo deje con curiosidad ñ.ñ, soy malvada Ne.

Bien e aquí el patético intento de Lime u-u, creo que ni siquiera merece llamarse Lime ¬¬, pero el próximo será el Lemon n-nUU, me pongo rojita tan solo de pensar en lo que estoy haciendo n.n; pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda Ne, si me demoro es porque tengo gripa ¬¬, estoy toda congestionada y ciertamente esto lo escribí con mucho sueño TT-TT.

En una de mis loqueras quise hacer un Lemon n-nUU, y me pareció que en la sección de Shaman King estaría bien ya que aquí fue donde publique mi primer Fic n—n; y de paso le deseo un feliz cumpleaños (atrasado TT-TT) a Kenssy n-n, Ne Kenssy-chan Gomen por la demora.

Una ultima cosa antes de que dejen de leer n-nUU, el próximo capitulo ¿lo quieren desde el punto de vista de Horo-Horo O.o? ¿O sigo con el lindo, precioso y Kawaii Ren n0n?; solo era una pregunta Ne O-O, ¿o dejo de lado los puntos de vista oO? en fin n-nUU ustedes me dirán.

Ya saben que cualquier queja O.o, amenaza de muerte TT-TT, sugerencia n-n, o lo que se les ofrezca me dejan un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en m profile, es que el condenado FanFiction ¬¬ no me deja ponerlo.

De ustedes depende de que continué u-u o que el Fic muera para siempre TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) así que no se olviden de escribir n—n.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n-n

"_**TODO NACE PARA FLORECER, Y MUERE PARA MARCHITARSE"**_


	2. DIME

WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¡VOLVÍ n0n!! ¿Me demore mucho Oo? (¬¬ miradas mortíferas de Fans impacientes) n-nUU, Ne no es para tanto, además de que aun no me pueden matar ¬¬UU, sin lo hacen ¿Quién va a terminar el FanFic n-nUU?

Ya saben Shaman King no me pertenece, por si fuera mío no estaría escribiendo eso ò.ó, y Ren seria MÍO todo MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, claro que no es mío TT-TT, pero si alguien me lo regala de navidad le estaría eternamente agradecida º¬º

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, sino saben que es lemon O-O pues es una escena sexual u-u, y este es un HoroxRen osease YAOI n0n, lo recomendable seria que no lo leyeran los menores de edad oO pero u-u ustedes verán.

A petición de ustedes el Fic sigue desde el punto de vista del siempre Kawaii Ren n—n

CAPITULO DOS: DIME

-Es…tú culpa…-volvió a repetir intentado recuperar algo de aire- Por gustarme…en la forma….en…que me gustas.

Sus manos volvieron a ansiar mi cintura, reduciendo cualquier espacio entre nosotros, apoyando nuevamente su frente contra la mía, esperando mi reacción.

Por lo que mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y lo observe directamente a los ojos, aun con la respiración descontrolada, y el intenso tono escarlata en mi rostro, teniendo una leve sonrisa en mis sonrojados labios.

Así que le gusto, eso me estremeció; sus ojos y los míos, analizándose fijamente tan solo por unos segundos pues el ainu no espero mi respuesta, sellando sus labios con los míos.

Mas eso no aclaraba del todo mi pregunta, ¿Por qué me lo dice ahora?, ¿acaso esta mas tomado de lo que creo?

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared, con un ainu muy cerca, besando con cierta lujuria mis labios, y sus manos inquietas por mi pecho.

Los ojos fuertemente cerrados, respondiendo con igual de ansiedad los besos de Horo-Horo, sintiendo como lentamente iba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, el cual había remplazado la razón por el deseo, y entre ese delirio de emociones destello algo de lucidez que intento poner algo de coherencia.

Mis manos inquietas siguieron alzando su camisa, lenta muy lentamente para el gusto del inquieto ainu que temblaba cada vez que lo tocaba; alzo los brazos en cuanto la prenda no pudo subir mas, retirándola completamente, dejando que recorriera con mis manos el territorio desconocido.

Y entre suspiros y uno que otro gemido, sentí una mano bajando por mi estomago, deslizándose lentamente buscando algo…

…y lo encontró.

El cinturón de mi pantalón, "mmmm" intente inútilmente irme hacia atrás, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba el calor de su cuerpo, mas cercanía.

Pero una de mis manos lo detuvo antes de que pudiera ir mas abajo una vez que desabrocho mi cinturón.

-Déjame…tomarte Ren

Su ronca voz llena de excitación me estremeció, una de sus piernas se encontraba entre las mías y él se encontraba sentado al frente, así que basto con que se acercara un poco mas para que su pierna se encargara de presionar mi entrepierna.

No espero mi respuesta, (otra vez), solo se inclino un poco, besando mi cuello, mordiendo, trazando con su lengua un húmedo camino.

Horo-Horo era impaciente, algo que me hizo sonreír con cierta malicia, si creía que Ren Tao se deja dominar tan fácil, estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Oye!- se quejo una vez que lo tumbe al suelo, acostándolo completamente, sujetando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y acomodándome sobre él pero sin llegar a tocarlo

Lo observe detenidamente, él debajo, sin ninguna prenda que ocultara sus bien formados pectorales, y con mi mirada solo puede hacer que temblara.

Realmente no opuso resistencia, algo que me hizo sonreír, así que incline la cabeza ligeramente rozando los labios del ainu, apreciando el fiero tono escarlata de sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué…me lo..di..ces ahora?

Quiero que me responda, ¿Por qué ahora me dice que le gusto?

-Ahora..no Ren- pidió intentando tener algo más de cercanía, pues nuestras respiraciones agitadas mostraban que hacia MUCHO calor, y como de un momento a otro sentíamos el pantalón demasiado apretado.

-Si no me contestas… no puedes tocarme- condicione

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me oíste

Guardo silencio, y como si temiera que se soltara lo sujete con fuerza por las muñecas, queriendo descifrar sus profundos ojos negros, y lo que encontré me hizo sonreír, era una sonrisa que lo estremeció.

¿Acaso lo que vi fue vergüenza?, ¿que podría ser tan especial para que Horo-Horo sintiera vergüenza?, es decir estamos hablando de HORO-HORO, esto tenia que averiguarlo, además por mucho que quisiera aparentarlo yo también lo necesitaba, simplemente no puede venir y calentarme para luego irse.

-Quiero que me digas

Susurre en su oído, arrancando un pequeño suspiro, acomodándome mejor para sentarme completamente sobre sus caderas. Y ambos jadeamos al sentir como nuestras erecciones hacían fricción con la tela, apenas capaces de controlarnos

Los ojos se cerraron, y los labios entreabiertos dejaban salir pequeños gemidos; ese es el tipo de reacción que provoca Horo-Horo en mí, perder completamente el control de mi cuerpo y la razón.

Me moví hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, creando una deliciosa sensación que envió olas de placer por todo nuestro cuerpo.

-E..eso es…trampa

Pronuncio Horo-Horo con los ojos cerrados y los dientes fuertemente apretados que de vez en cuanto dejaban escapar leves suspiros.

Volví a inclinarme, sin dejar de moverme, busque la piel descubierta de su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente, lamiendo sutilmente desde la base de su cuello hasta la barbilla, produciendo roncos gemidos de placer.

-Sabes…delicioso

Las palabras murmuradas en su oído provocaron que el ainu arqueara la espalda, jadeando, moviéndose debajo mío para buscando mas fricción contra mi doliente miembro.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos ante el contacto directo, mordiendo mi labio inferior, sin poder evitar que algunos sonidos salieran de mi garganta,

Mi respiración abanicaba contra su oído, y de mis labios escapo un leve "aaaaa", Horo-Horo se estremeció, como si fuera algún toque eléctrico contra su piel, y repentinamente intento soltarse.

Apreté con fuerza sus muñecas, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, frustrando cualquier intento de escape.

Pero al ver que no diría nada continué con mi tarea, mi lengua recorriendo hacia debajo de su sedoso cuello, dirigiéndose hacia su pecho antes de detenerme sobre uno de los pezones ya erectos para así capturarlo con mi boca, mordiendo y lamiendo gentilmente, haciéndolo temblar de placer.

-¡¡AAAAHHHH REN!!

Fue imposible no estremecerme violentamente al oírlo gemir mi nombre, para él ya era imposible contener los pequeños "aahhh" que salían de su boca.

Nuestras manos se habían entrelazado, y se sujetaban con fuerza debido a la cantidad de emociones nuevas.

Quería escucharlo decir mi nombre, quería que jadeara por el placer que solo yo puedo brindarle.

Deje de atacar su pezón, para así alzarme y nuevamente rozar sus labios, logrando que nuestros alientos chocaran, fundiéndose en uno solo.

-ah

Horo-Horo se inclino un poco hacia abría, capturando mis labios, sin perder tiempo su lengua se introdujo en mi boca buscando la mía hasta encontrarla; enlazándose, tocándose, probándose de nuevo, como si tuviera hambre de mis labios.

Y aun entre el beso me acomode sutilmente sobre sus caderas, agregando algo mas de presión, empezando a moverme sobre él, haciendo que nuestras partes intimas se frotaran en una sensación excitante. Emitiendo sonidos que estallaban deliciosamente en el interior de nuestras húmedas y calientes bocas, la cuales buscaban como tener el control de un lujurioso beso.

_**CCRRASSHHH**_

Me separe oír un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, quedando sentado, fijando mecánicamente mi mirada en esta.

-_mira lo que hip…hiciste, ahora…do…doña Anna se enfadar hip_

Esa era la voz de Ryo, y seguramente se refería al muy VALIOSO jarrón Chino de la sacerdotisa.

-_Será hip…mejor ir..nos hip_

Debía de ser uno de los amigos del shaman, mas mi corazón pareció dar un vuelco del susto en cuanto oí que intentaban abrir la puerta.

Sin pensarlo me quite de encima de Horo-Horo cayendo sentado al frente de este, la respiración agitada, y la ropa medio puesta, la camiseta toda desabotonada, con el cinturón desabrochado.

Eso me hizo sonrojar de vergüenza, me había olvidado completamente del lugar en que me encontraba, que pensaría Yho si nos encontraba en esta situación en SU casa, dios ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo, no es que él sea así, ni tampoco es mucho lo que importan lo que piensen de mi, pero seria una falta de respeto para con el Asakura.

Y fue curioso como pude de nuevo escuchar la estridente y alta música, demasiado perdido en lo que hacia para determinar como esta era la única cosa que nos mantenía ocultos.

Quise ponerme de pie, dándole la espalda al ainu, mas unas manos sujetaron mi cintura haciéndome sentar, y no precisamente en el suelo, quedando ahora sentado en las piernas de mi compañero, sintiendo su pecho contra mi espalda, aunque eso no era lo que provocara que mi cuerpo se tensara.

Cerré los ojos, y mordí mi labio inferior omitiendo el pequeño gemido, pues si hacia ruido, los que se encontraban afuera se percatarían de nuestra presencia.

-¿..ya te…vas?- Me pregunto entre suspiros, susurrando sus palabras en mi oído.

-Horo…Horo..ellos…

-…No importan

Interrumpió, y de nuevo intente pararme, siendo todo intento en vano, Horo-Horo me tenia fuertemente sujetado.

-Si…haces ruido…nos van a…encontrar…mmmh

Dijo de cierta manera divertida, besando por un lado de mi cuello, logrando que lo ladeara un poco para darle mas espacio.

-_Esta hip…puecha no hip..abre_

_-no seas imbecil hip..no se dice 'puecha' hip se dice puerta…serás idiorante hip (_ignorante)

Entre la excitación y la adrenalina pude ver como giraban la perilla, pero a diferencia mía, el ainu no había dejado su trabajo en cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas en mi pálida piel.

Fue entonces que mis ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, al ver como la puerta tenia seguro, no recordaba haberla cerrado con llave, mas casi de inmediato conecte los cabos sueltos.

-Eres..un perver…tido…ahh

Horo-Horo fue el ultimo en entrar al cuarto, y por extraño que sonara, él debía haber planeado esto, pues terminadas mis palabras escuche una leve risita.

-Así te… gusto- murmuro

-¿Cómo…mmmm…lo sabes?

-Sino..te gustara…no estarías…conmigo- me aseguro, dirigiendo sus labios a mi oído, lamido la parte sensible del lóbulo.

-Puedo… estar ebrio- conteste dejándome llevar por la caricia, ya relajándome al sentir que las personas que se encontraban al otro lado se iban.

-No lo… estas- dijo acercándome mas, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara levemente.

Este juego no podía seguir por mucho tiempo, el estar tocándonos por encima de la ropa no iba a ser suficiente, aunque sus palabras me dejaron desconcertado.

Y antes de poder decir algo una mano se deslizo por mi estomago, bajando hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón, desabotonando pacientemente y bajando con lentitud el cierre.

Me quede mudo, observando como esto ocurría, la respiración acelerada, y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, los labios entreabiertos dejando entrar con desesperación un aire caliente a mis pulmones.

Sin embargo antes de que Horo-Horo pudiera ir mas halla mi mano lo detuvo, aun inseguro de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Me vas… a decir… que no te gusta-

Sus palabras culminaron en cuanto su lengua se encargo de recorrer mi oído, hasta que con sus dientes mordieron muy placenteramente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¡¡Ah Horo-Horo!!

Mi mano aminoro la presión, no solo era dolorosa tanta espera, sino que también lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba.

-Mmm…Me encanta que grites mi nombre-

Dijo haciendo que su mano bajara hasta deslizarse dentro de mis boxers, posándose sobre mi excitado miembro.

-Dios… Horo-Horo

Gemí ante el placer, pero no era cualquier sensación, todos los gemidos, suspiros y jadeos solo era porque él me tocaba, nadie mas despierta este tipo de emociones en mi.

Mordí mi labio inferior, debido a la mano que subía y bajaba por mi sexo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos ante las nuevas sensaciones.

Instintivamente me fui hacia atrás, y ambos tuvimos que ahogar el excitante sonido que amenazaba en salir de nuestros labios, pues ahora había quedado completamente sentado sobre su erección.

Mi espalda se arqueo y apoye la cabeza en su hombro, quise soltarme, ya era demasiada tortura, supongo que era su venganza por lo de hace rato, eso de no poder tocarlo era verdaderamente desesperante.

Pero Horo-Horo no me lo permitió, lamiendo con detenimiento mi mejilla, acerelando un poco mas el movimiento de su mano.

Le gustaba, se que le gustaba descontrolarme siempre le a gustado, también se que mis gritos ahogados y sonoros gemidos de placer lo excitan pues su corazón palpita sin control, sin mencionar que algo se abultaba debajo mío.

Me moví otro poco, haciéndolo jadear, mi cuerpo presionando aquel punto tan sensible, quería soltarme, pero no podía moverme, así que, que mejor manera que él mismo me soltara.

Seguí moviéndome, y Horo-Horo con su mano libre tomo mi barbilla haciéndome girara para verlo de lado, besándome con el mismo desespero que yo sentía, ardor y lujuria, que deliciosa mezcla.

Finalmente saco su mano de mi boxer, permitiéndome cambiar de posición, quedando frente a frente, subiéndome en sus piernas, no es que me moleste que me toque de esa forma, al contrario, pero es la necesidad de tocarlo no solo que me toque.

-Dime…-jadeo- ¿Por qué…lo haces…tú?

Pregunto entre besos y mordidas por mi cuello, deslizando ya completamente mi camiseta por mis hombros, esto nos dejaba en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos de la cintura para arriba.

-¿Y…tú?

Conteste con otra pregunta, si el ainu quiere saber porque estoy con él, que me de primero su motivo.

-Yo..pre..gunte primero- dijo

-Y yo…pregunte…des.pués- le refute.

Para variar no respondió, y mi contestación no pareció satisfacerle, pero no iba a hablar hasta que respondiera mi pregunta, ¿o me va a decir que de un momento a otro le guste?

Ahora que lo pienso no se bien que tipo de respuesta estoy buscando; pero todo pensamiento quedo atrás cuando el ainu me empujo suavemente hasta acostarme en el suelo, quedando ahora arriba.

Fue asombrosa la rapidez con la que se deshizo de nuestros pantalones, dejándonos solo en ropa interior, donde sus manos pronto comenzaron a hacer un recorrido por la parte expuesta de mi pecho, siguiendo con su mirada cada parte que tocaba.

Me estaba impacientando la lentitud de Horo-Horo, pero mi mirada al igual que la suya se posaron en la mano que comenzaba a bajar por mi abdomen, viendo como se introducía de nuevo dentro de mis boxers.

Ambos temblamos en cuanto la prenda desapareció, y casi de inmediato sus ojos se posaron los míos en busca de aprobación, yo ni siquiera podía hablar, demasiado excitado, de mis labios solo salían suspiros y cortos gemidos, así que enrede mis manos alrededor de su cuello jalándolo para besarlo.

Pareció comprender, pues inmediatamente el también se deshizo de lo único que me impedía verlo completamente.

Y fue imposible no gemir en cuanto nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto, calientes, ardiendo de deseo y alivio; si la fricción por encima de la ropa era enloquecedora, ahora simplemente era insoportable, necesitábamos del otro con urgencia.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis piernas, mientras que yo trazaba un camino imaginario por su espalda, maravillándome con la suavidad de su piel ahora cubierta con una muy fina capa de sudor.

Horo-Horo llevo su lengua por mi pecho, repitiendo la acción que yo anteriormente había hecho; capturando con su boca los erectos pezones, mordiéndolos, haciéndome temblar de placer.

Siguió bajando, ya remarcando meticulosamente mi abdomen haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua en mi ombligo, bajando un poco más.

Me estaba perdiendo entre ese mar de emociones, gimiendo descontroladamente, sintiendo que ya no tenia el control de mi cuerpo, fue por ello que no me di cuenta cuando el ainu separo mis piernas, pasando lentamente su lengua por mis muslos.

-AAHHHHH

Vi la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios una vez que baje mi mirada, y lo único que pude hacer fue morder mis labios en cuanto lamió la punta de mi erección, para que luego su lengua fuera desde la base hasta la punta.

Apreté con fuerza una camiseta cercana, estrujándola ante las sensaciones, ya incapaz de pensar con coherencia.

Pero en cuanto Horo-Horo metió mi miembro en su boca haciéndolo llegar insistentemente hasta su garganta, perdí completamente el control, sintiendo las numerosas corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por mi espalda, haciéndola arquear de placer.

-Horo…Horo

Sus dientes apretando suavemente y mis caderas moviéndose al ritmo impuesto por él, además de tener los labios abiertos pronunciando incomprensibles silabas.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, algo de lo cual el ainu se dio cuenta, pues su lengua se encargo de remover el liquido lechoso de la punta de mi miembro.

Fue por ello que me deslizo fuera de si, produciendo un gemido de protesta, el cual se vio interrumpido por los labios que sellaron los míos, nuestras lenguas jugando, tocándose con urgencia.

El beso termino, e inmediatamente comenzó a morder y lamer mi pecho, dolía mucho la espera, pero era una deliciosa y placentera tortura, ambos sudando, jadeando y gimiendo de placer.

Pronto sentí que dos dedos se introducían en mi boca, mientras que el ainu hacia un recorrido con su lengua por mi mejilla, remplazando los ya húmedos dedos por su boca, besando con ansiedad.

Y sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos, todo mi cuerpo tembló y mis brazos rodearon su cuello ante el repentino acto, aun mientras mi boca esta ocupada, opacando el sonoro gemido de dolor.

Horo-Horo espero a que me acostumbrara a la invasión, relajándome momentáneamente hasta sentir otro de sus dedos, moviéndolos dentro de mi, ganando algo de espacio, preparándome lo que vendría.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH HORO..HORO!!!

Lo había encontrado, aquel punto tan sensible en mi interior, ya mi cerebro comenzaba a nublarse de placer, solo guiado por la sensación de alivio, además de la intoxicante presencia del ainu tan cerca, eso era lo que lo hacia tan perfecto el momento…tenerlo cerca.

Estuvo por un tiempo así, entre el placer y el dolor, besando mi cuello, mis labios y cualquier parte que se encontrara descubierta y vulnerable, hasta que finalmente ya no se sentía dolor.

Al parecer este era el momento que Horo-Horo estuvo esperando pues sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de mí.

-Ven…

Pidió mientras me jalaba para quedar sentados, lo observe un momento, sonrojado, sudando y ya incapaz de controlar su acerelada y agitada respiración.

Yo no tenia dudas, así que lentamente me acomode sobre sus piernas, colocando su miembro en mi entrada, ambos temblamos y el tan leve contacto nos hizo jadear y gemir sin control.

Fui bajando muy lentamente, sintiendo la gran presión del miembro que se introducía dentro, el cual iba ganando espacio; Horo-Horo solo pudo lanzar un ronco gemido apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

Me quede quieto por un momento, aun acostumbrándome a tan exquisito dolor, para finalmente comenzar a moverme de arriba hacia debajo de manera lenta.

-En aaaaahhh…ver.dad me.. gustas…..aaaahhhhh Ren.-

Gemidos, jadeos y gritos salían de nuestros labios cada vez que el miembro del ainu entra y salía trayendo mi cuerpo para arriba y abajo. Lágrimas del más puro placer deslizaban por nuestros rostros. Sin embargo escucharlo hablar entre ese mar de emociones era mucho mas embriagante.

-Desde…mmmmm hace mucho aaahhh tiempo-

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más fuertes, y mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda del ainu, arañando, mientras él besaba y mordía mi pecho.

Mi propia erección chocaba contra nuestros abdómenes, arrancando gemidos de arrebatador placer, viendo ya pronto el clímax.

-AAAHHHH REN

Oí mi nombre en sus labios, besándolo de nuevo, los brazos en su cuello, sintiendo como si el corazón se saliera de mi pecho para unirse con el de él, sin mencionar los cuerpos sudorosos y los gemidos perdidos en nuestras bocas.

Ya ni siquiera podía distinguir sus gritos de los míos, los ojos cerrados y mis manos en su espalda como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, además del embriagante aroma de Horo-Horo fundirse con el mío, mientras que él mantenía sus manos en mi cintura trayéndome de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez mas profundo.

-Ho…ro..Aahhhhhh Horo-

-Mmmmmmm

Las últimas embestidas fuertes y violentas bastaron para llegar al clímax, humedeciendo nuestros abdómenes, temblando y jadeando ya exhausto; el ainu se vino al mismo tiempo, llenando mi interior, en algo calido y delicioso, pues en este momento me e entregado plenamente a la persona que mas quiero.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, tratando de recobrar algo de aliento, aspirando ese excitante aroma combinarse con el mío, hasta que una mano tomo mi rostro, haciendo que viera fijamente a Horo-Horo, el cual tenia una calida sonrisa en sus labios, o quizás ya estoy empezando a ver cosas.

Estoy demasiado cansado y mis ojos se cierran, pues mi cuerpo pide un descanso, solo sentí la presión de unos finos labios contra los míos, un beso mas emotivo, calido y cariñoso, el cual fue respondió con los mismos sentimientos.

-En verdad…me gustas…Horo-Horo

Me apoye de nuevo en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar por la calidez y protección de su cuerpo.

Pronto el ainu se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el futon que Tamao había preparado, tirando de mí para apoyarme sobre su pecho, acurrucándome entre sus brazos, sintiendo el agitado palpitar de su corazón, y como su respiración al igual que la mía intenta controlarse.

Cerré los ojos, ya dejándome llevar por el sueño, satisfecho por ser a él a quien le entregue la primera vez.

Para mí no solo fue la satisfacción física, había algo mas, pero quizás otro día le diga cual, ahora solo deseo dormir.

Sintiendo la última caricia de una mano removiendo con gentileza los mechones rebeldes que habían en mi rostro; logrando que ansiara más el cuerpo de Horo-Horo, donde en ese estado de semiinconsciencia destello un…

-Te amo

FIN.

¡¡¡¡I FINISH n0n!!! Mi primer Lemon TT-TT que alegría, puede que no me haya quedado muy bueno u-u, pero tengan en cuenta que es el primero ¬¬

Se que me demore n-nUU (valla sorpresa) pero yo vivo con mis padres ù.u y es sumamente traumante cuando se acercan para ver que estoy escribiendo oO, y créanme cuando les digo que están MUY pendientes de lo que escribo u-u.

Muy bien dejemos de lado las cosas sin importancia n-nUU, ahora ¡¡¡REVIEWERS n------n!!! De las personas que tan amablemente me escribieron Ne n—n

**_REIKO: _**TT-TT sabes que no me sorprende haber mandado mi Fic a la sección de BayBlade, soy algo distraída n-nUU, pero te agradezco que me hicieras caer en cuenta u-u, pues luego de morirme de vergüenza por tan evidente error ¬¬, lo cambie de sección n—n; y me alegro que te halla gustado el Fic Ne n-n, solo espero que este remedo de Lemon también te guste Reiko-san TT-TT; bye y cuídate n-n.

**_SHAWAN KRISVETT: _**n-nUUU jejejejeeje, me equivoque de sección Gomen Ne, y gracias por corregirme Shawan-san n-n, de todas formas me alegro que te halla gustado el Fic n—n, y Gomen por la demora; bye y cuídate.

**_REIKO ASAMIYA: _**¡¡HI Reiko-san n—n!! Ren es simplemente Kawaii º¬º por eso es mi personaje favorito n-n, así que compartimos el mismo gusto n—n; Gomen por la demora Ne TT-TT, y me alegro que te haya gustado el Fic n-n, espero que este capitulo también te guste; bye y cuídate.

**_FLORCHI: _**¡¡Hello Florchi-chan n—n!! Este Fic lo había enviado junto con la actualización de Shaman ½ u-u pero me confundí de sección y lo envié a la de BayBlade n-nUU, creo que ando algo distraída últimamente Ne n-nUU, pues si finalmente me decidí a hacer un Lemon u-u pero no se como quedo oO, ¿tu que piensas Florchi-chan? ¿Esta muy probé el Lemon o.Ô? se me hizo difícil porque estaba desde el punto de vista del Kawaii Ren u-u, así que espero tu opinión Ne n—n; y sobre la demora n-nUU creo que ya debes estar acostumbrada; Ok bye amiga n-n.

**_ALE: _**Gomen por la demora Ale-san TT-TT, espero que este Lemon (si es que se le pude llamar así ¬¬) le haya gustado Ne, me alegro que mis Fics le gusten n—n, así que espero no se desilusione TT-TT, sabe, es difícil hacer un Lemon oO; Ne no puse del punto de vista de Horo-Horo porque no supe donde ponerlo u-u, y tiene razón al decir que Ren es adorable n—n, además de sexy º¬º, frió º.º, solitario º-º…bueno creo que ya entendió n-nUU, Bye y cuídate Ne n-n.

**_ATEMU ASAKEL 04: _**¡¡HI Atemu-san n—n!! Ne Gomen Nasai por la ENORME demora TT-TT, pero espero que le guste el capitulo n-n, tiene razón el solo hecho de imaginarse a los dos sexis Shamanes es………bueno usted me entenderá n-nUU; bye n-n

**_KAORI FX: _**Ne la mayoría decidió que fuera desde el punto de vista del lindo Ren, Kaori-san n-nUU, pero me alegro que el capitulo anterior te gustara n—n, espero lo mismo de este TT-TT, o por lo menos que se le pueda llamar Lemon a esto TT-TT; Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU, creo que dejare a la imaginación de cada quien porque el ainu hizo lo que hizo n—n; gracias por su Reviewer Ne Bye y cuídese n—n

**_VICKYNG: _**¡¡Hello Vickyng-san n-n!! Ne tiene razón u-u la mayoría de los Fic Horo-Horo siempre actúa algo torpe n-nUU, y ya hay demasiados RenxHoro u-u yo quería un HoroxRen, para mi son diferentes oO si es que hablamos de quien es el Uke y quien el Seme n-nUU; y aquí esta el Fic desde el punto de vista del siempre Kawaii Ren n—n, espero te guste Vickyng-san TT-TT o me puedes decir que tan mal me quedo Ne; Gomen por la demora, creo que ya debes estar acostumbrada n-nUU, pero igual Gomen Nasai u-u; Bye y Cuídate

**_MAILYN ASAKURA: _**¡¡GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA TT-TT!! Como puede ver Mailyn-san el Fic siguió desde el punto de vista de Ren n---n, así que espero le guste TT.TT, y me alegro mucho que le haya gustado el primer capitulo n—n; Bye y cuídese.

**_NIACRIZA: _**n-nUU Ne Gomen por haber cortado en la parte mas emocionante, es una mala costumbre que tengo u-u, pero al menos así me aseguro de que sigan leyendo ñ-ñ; o-o yo de Lemons no se mucho Niacriza-san, así que no se desde donde quedaba mejor O.O, solo espero que pueda llamarse "Lemon" TT-TT, espero que le guste el capitulo Ne TT.TT, o que me diga que tan mal me quedo -.-; Bye y cuídese Ne

**_SAKURITA KWAII: _**¬¬ el signo de arroba no aparece; ¡¡HI Sakurita-san n—n!! Ne Gomen por la demora n-nUU, me alegro que los detalles del Fic hayan quedado bien n—n, ¿Intento de Lime oO? ósea que no fue un Lime completo TT-TT; Ren se ve simplemente Kawaii de Uke º¬º****mas lindo n.n, claro que él siempre se ve lindo Ne n—n; espero que el capitulo le guste TT-TT o sino esperare sus quejas TT-TT; Bye y cuídese.

**_LIUVA USUI: _**¡¡HELLO n0n!! TT-TT lo se Ren me quedo algo extraño en su forma de actuar, pero así me gusta n—n y veo que también le gusto n-n, así que como puede ver Liuva-san continué con el punto de vista del Kawaii Ren n-n; no se u-u a mi me gusta mas cuando Horo-Horo toma el control n—n, en los demás Fic lo ponen algo torpe en los Lemons u-u y si el ainu es algo despistado n-nUU pero no es para tanto Ne; Gomen por la demora n-nUU, espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera TT-TT; gracias por calificar mi Fic con un 10 n-n, y le agradezco mucho su Reviewer Ne n—n, Bye y cuídese.

**_PHOEBIS: _**¡¡HI n0n!! Gomen Nasai por la enorme TARDANZA TT-TT, pero me alegro que este tan pendiente del Fic n—n Phoebis-san y aquí tiene el punto de vista del Kawaii Ren n-n, que espero le guste Ne; bye y cuídese.

**_MAXIE BLACK: _**oO sorprendente que a alguien que no gusta del Yaoi le interese mi Fic, eso me alegra n—n, solo espero no ser yo quien te corrompa O.O, ni que tampoco te hayas muerto todavía, eso me recuerda oO…¡¡GOMEN POR LA DEMORA TT-TT!! Y no se preocupe por no dejarme un Reviewer en el FanFiction u-u Maxie-san, antes le agradezco que se tomara la molestia de enviar un E-mail n—n, Bye y cuídese.

Hermosos mensajes TT-TT nunca pensé recibir tantos oO, espero que les gustara Ne, es difícil hacer un Lemon desde un punto de vista u-u, ahora que lo pienso nunca e visto uno o-o, pero ustedes me dirán ¿merece llamarse Lemon esta cosa tan rara oO? ¿Ó el Fic morirá en la sombras TT-TT? (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Este capitulo quisiera dedicarlo a Florchi n-n por su cumpleaños que fue hace MUUUCCCCCHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSSSIIIIIMOOOOOO tiempo n-nUU, pero igual la intención es lo que cuenta Ne n—n

Gomen por la demora n-nUU, y les agradezco la paciencia n—n, espero pacen una muy feliz navidad n-----n

Ya saben mensajes para decir lo mal que me quedo TT-TT, quejas -.-, sugerencias u-u o lo que se les ofrezca n—n me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben un E-mail, pueden escribir a cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen en mi Profile Ne n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n-n

"**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO"_**


End file.
